Legends of The Survey Corp
by yzakjewel
Summary: During their down the Survey Corp. tells Urban legend stories that they have heard about the Survey Corp. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and the others members recollect stories about urban legends that still dwell in the shadows of the Survey Corp. Legends such as the The Blitz Squadron, and their Captain that outran hoards of titans. That's just to name a few.


**Legends of the survey corp.**

**attack on titan**

**By YzakJewel**

**The Last Runner: Part 1 of 2**

Eren sits outside for his turn on guard duty; it's been a stressful time for Eren. After fighting Annie who he thought was his friend even with her cold demeanor; now she lays frozen in a thick solid crystal that can't be broken. Eren sips his coffee, and thinks even more about his life as of late. That was the term of the year "as of late". He has been having a lot of friend's turn on him, even going as far as kidnapping him like Berthold, and Reiner did. What the hell were they trying to pull? Better yet who is mankind's enemy really? Right when he was about to get thinking about it Mikasa comes up behind him.

"Eren, your shift is over." She says in her solemn tone Which still scared him half to death because of being so deep in thought and not hearing her come up.

"What the hell Mikasa?! Why did you sneak up on me?!" Eren yells at her still a little shaken.

"I didn't. You just weren't paying attention." She responds to him with a smile sneaking on her face from seeing him jump like that.

Armin walks out to join them; he wears an exhausted look on his sleeve, hence why he grabbed a cup of Joe on the way out. He had been up most of the night. He disappeared after dinner and has been trying to analyze the data they had of the current situation trying to plan their next step of attack so they would be one step ahead of everyone that was after them.

"Armin? You're still up? I thought you would have been asleep by now." said Eren.

Mikasa and Eren can see the exhausted expression on Armin's face, he needed sleep but he is too much of a workaholic to think otherwise. They weren't going to complain about his work habits, since it had kept them alive up till now. However they didn't want him to drop over dead from exhaustion.

"There is a lot of data to take in that's why I am still up. By the way Eren I read part of your reports about the last couple of missions. What is this about a black runner?" asked Armin with a questionable look on his face.

Eren thought about it for a second and then remembered what it was he wrote in the report.

"Yeah I saw something out of place when we were running from Annie in the forest that one time. There was someone else there running at speeds that I have never seen a human run. It was weird I thought I was imagining things till I brought it up with Captain Levi." Eren looked like he barely believed the story himself.

"What did the Captain say?" asked Armin while Mikasa looked on with a puzzled expression.

"Have you heard of the Survey's Corps Blitz Squadron?" Eren responds.

"No I haven't. I didn't know there was a Blitz Squadron." Armin says while he and Mikasa's expression grow even more puzzled.

"Yeah, the story goes like this….." Eren starts to tell the story.

"Ten years ago there was a strange and different man that inhabited these walls. He had been the first man that anyone in the wall had ever seen. He had dark skin. Humanity hasn't seen his kind in so long, that those that saw him were surprised at his exotic look. This was not racism, but wonder. He wanted to make a difference so he joined the Survey Corp. And what an amazing solider he was. In basic training he was faster, more flexible, and more agile than all the other recruits. Captain Levi was always impressed with his skills. And Erwin Was even more impressed. He was the first recruit to be brought to captain rank right out of boot camp." Eren looks at Mikasa and Armin with an amazed look on his face as he tells the story further.

"This captain's name was Shango Renfahrer. His Unit was called the Blitz Squadron. They were supposedly kept under wraps do to their missions being much more deadly. They were sent out to deal with hoards of titans that gather outside the wall. Captain Levi told me that Shango was so good he could out run a titan without the use of 3D gear." Eren's expression grows even more excited.

"Supposedly he outran a titan on foot. During one of their missions his 3D gear was damaged and he was charged with leading a hoard of titans away from the main unit. What did he do? He yelled at them to follow him. When the titans saw him they must have thought he would be an easy target. Guess what. He wasn't a matter of fact he outran the horses. I heard he even ran at a Deviant titan head on and made it trip fall and snap his own neck." Said Eren who had a very proud look on his face.

"They said that he and his squad disappeared three years ago; during an exploration mission. I know I saw him in that forest that day. And a couple of guys notice something distract the titan that took Erwin's arm long enough for them to get to him. I know it was him, he had a very strong face." Eren said after having his expression go from excitement to fright.

He just remembered the scary expression that Shango had. An expression he saw way too much. It was the same expression that Levi had, the expression of a killer. But what scared Eren the most wasn't that expression, it was the fact that Shango looked like he enjoyed it. It was like he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, or being hunted.

Armin and Mikasa looked on in shock. They had never heard this story and were intrigued by its contents. Armin was the first to say something; he could see something was wrong with Eren.

"Please refrain from adding fairy tales to the data. Eren you have to take this stuff more seriously. If we keep getting tangled up with stupid stories like this we are going to get killed. This isn't a game." Armin's face of shock turns to slight anger. He sighs as he realizes how hard it is to get Eren to not believe non-sense.

"It's not a lie! I know what I saw out there." yelled Eren.

"Go get some sleep Eren." Armin says as Mikasa agrees.

"Don't treat me like a kid. I am telling you he exists whether you believe me or not are you business. I know what I saw." Says as he gets up and walks away in anger back in side of the house.

"Armin? What do you really think about what he said?" asked Mikasa

"I think its nonsense. A human can't out run a titan on bare feet, or run faster than a horse. I can't believe he felt for such a ridiculous story. Sometimes I think he hasn't grown up at all." Armin turns around and walks back inside still drinking his coffee leaving Mikasa to her guard duty. As he walks back to the room where he was working on the data he notices a new file on the table. He is sure that the file wasn't there before he left. He picks up the folder and opens it. The information he reads is shocking. The first line he sees is Top Secret, followed by a soldier file that says Shango Renfahrer – "MIA". But why the quotations he wonders and reads further.

To be Continued...


End file.
